No Rest For The Wicked
by Poor Alice
Summary: ONESHOT. Ragna gets sick & Noel comes over, what will happen? Rated for only suggestive content...


**Author's Note:** Yeah, I actually ship Jin & Noel, but for some reason when I was making this fic I only imagined Ragna would act this way. So, here you go!

* * *

**No Rest For The Wicked**

Ragna sat up feeling feverish. His body felt uncomfortably warm & his face was unbearably hot. _"Shit. Don't tell me I'm sick."_

He saw goosebumps rise along his bare arms, & his vision became a little groggy. _"Yup."_

He groaned out loud & collapsed back into bed, eager to get rid of it.

KNOCK KNOCK

A feeble tapping on his door made him twitch. "Fuck. Go away."

_KNOCK KNOCK_

It was a little louder now.

**KNOCK KN-**

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY HOUSE!"

It stopped abruptly, but was replaced by a muffled, feminine voice. "R-Ragna? A-Are you in there?"

"_Noel? What the hell is she doing here?"_ "No, I'm not here. Go away."

A disapproving sound traveled through the door. "Ragna. Open this door. E-erm, please?!"

Annoyed of her voice, he threw the covers off of him & stood up, stalking his way towards the door. "Get out of this damn building Noel. I'm not feeling well anyway!"A beat passed before she suddenly started yelling. "What?! W-what do you mean you're not feeling well? Did something happen? Are you alright? Open the door right this instant Ragna the Blo-"

His steps stopped, then suddenly the door burst open.

He gave her an instant death glare. "WHAT?!"

She fumbled under his gaze, becoming self-conscious now that she had his attention. She played with her hands. "W-w-well I….-"

Ragna grunted with impatience. "WELL? Well what?! Get on with it already! I don't have al—"

Fuck. His vision was getting worse. He gripped his head, trying to keep balance. He couldn't focus. He needed to lie back down. "R-Ragna?! Are you okay? Answer me!" He saw a blurred image of what looked to be hands fluttering about. Finally, her hands shot out to his face, but he was quicker. "

Don't fucking touch me!" He slapped her hands away & turned his back to her, trying to make his way back to bed.

He had missed the hurt that crossed her face.

When he was halfway towards the bedroom, he turned around, & found that she was gone. _"Was that a little too harsh? Fuck it. Why do I even care? It's her fault for staying here when I told her to get the hell out…."_ No matter what he thought, Ragna couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt.

Even so, his mood immediately brightened when he saw his bed. He fell into it & drifted off into sleep.

Ragna's eyes cracked open. He lifted his arms to rub at them. "Mmm. What's…that smell?"He sniffed some more, then looked around in a daze. The lights were on.

He shot up from his bed. _Who the hell's in my house?"_

He got up quietly, & tiptoed to the kitchen, hearing a faint humming. It sounded like a girl's. Don't tell me…

"Noel?" He called out.

The humming stopped. "…..Ragna?"

It was her.

He walked into the kitchen nonchalantly. Seeing her looking bright & radiant as always. She continued stirring the pot while obviously avoiding his wondering gaze.

"Is that porridge?" She flushed immediately at his voice & used her body to cover up the evidence. "Y-Yes! But you shouldn't be up! Go back to bed, & I'll feed it to you when it's done!"

Ragna quirked a brow. "You'll what?"

Noel flushed even harder_._ "I-I mean! Uh! Only if you want me to!"

He shrugged & threw his hands up in the air in surrender. "Whatever. Don't bother me when I'm sleeping….or I'll kill you."

Noel nodded right away, seemingly unfazed by the threat. Ragna let out a large sigh & returned back to bed, desperate to get under the sheets. He tumbled back into bed, expecting sleep.

Sleep did not come.

He was wide awake & felt like shit. _"Fuck. When is she coming? I'm burning up in here."_ He groaned inwardly. One thought lingered in his mind. _"Why did she even come back?"_

Him & Noel weren't friends or anything, here she was acting like a….a girlfriend. That thought brought an idea to his mind. "_I told her to get out a long time ago & here she is. Sounds like she's asking for a punishment."_ He smirked.

.

.

.

Noel had finished making the porridge ages ago. She stood there on the wooden floor, with a bowl in her hands, deep in thought. _"A-alright. Deep breaths Noel…"_ She marched into his room with renewed vigor.

She almost dropped the bowl in her hands when she saw him lying in bed just staring at her casually. "W-w-what? I thought you were asleep Ragna!"

He just looked up at her disinterestedly. "Well, I'm obviously not. So, are ya gonna feed me or what?"

At that, Noel's face burned up. She looked away & stuttered hurriedly. "A-a-ah yes o-of course." She sat down on the vacant side of the bed, eager not to get to close. She set the bowl down & brought a spoon inside to delve into its contents. She raised it up shakily to his mouth, trying to avoid Ragna's eyes.

"Oh? Why aren't you looking at me Noel? I'm pretty sure I'm way more attractive than the ground." Her eyes darted up to his eyes, as if on cue. Still embarrassed, she continued on. "R-right!"

Ragna opened his mouth as soon as the spoon reached his lips. His eyes stayed on Noel's the whole time. Noel just gaped at him in a stupor. Seeing him like this was oddly…arousing. But as soon as he gulped the serving, the spell was gone.

"Next?"

She just stared at him stupidly. Confused for a second, she recoiled immediately & mentally reprimanded herself for forgetting what exactly she was doing at the moment. She thought she saw him smirking, but it was gone as soon as it had came.

"Y-yes!" She dipped in another spoonful quickly this time, in order to get this over with.

Of course, Ragna noticed this. "Whoa, what's the rush Noel?" She jumped at the sound of his inquiry, trying to calm down. Why was she such a nervous wreck?

I-I'm not!" & To prove this, she slowed the spoon to his mouth. Ragna opened his lips slowly, sensually, as if teasing her. She watched silently in awe as his mouth drained the soup.

"Good."

Her eyes blinked up at him, dumbfounded. "T-thanks…."

Surprisingly, he didn't ask for more, he was just staring at her. In turn, she looked at everywhere but him. That's when she noticed. "I'm in his bedroom…"

Her face reddened even more at the realization.

"Having dirty thoughts Noel?"

His deep voice rattled her from her daydream. "W-what?" He chuckled, & gave her amused eyes.

"There's no need to be shy. I was having some dirty thoughts too."

Before she could reply, Ragna grabbed her by the hips & set her on top of him. He dipped her neck down to be able to reach her lips. Instead of taking them right away, he just grinned at her. "So, do you wanna be on top or bottom? Because, honestly, I kinda like the feel of you straddling my body."

Noel just looked back at him with wide eyes. "I-I'm not ready f-for this!" He just chuckled even louder, until suddenly, his voice dropping an octave, a voice that made her tremble.

"Do you think I care?"

He gripped her hips harder & grinded into her. All he heard was a strangled moan. He looked up at her as she made the sound. Her mouth was slightly open & her eyes were heavy-lidded & glazed with pleasure. Oh, how he wanted to ram into her. He felt his whole body getting heated. Screw the punishment.

This was nothing but a reward.

His hands found their way to the back of her neck, pushing her down to take her mouth, but as soon as their lips touched, his eyes rolled back.

Noel quickly snapped out of her reverie & panicked. She had no idea what was going on. This was such an indecent position! Nonetheless, she brought her hand to his forehead, but immediately retracted from the touch.

He was burning up!

She threw the sheets off of them & scrambled to the bathroom, desperate to get a wet towel.

.

.

Ragna saw everything in a haze, & was pissed that he couldn't do anything about it.

One thought hung in his mind.

"No. Fucking. Sex."

His mind was drifting off into unconsciousness.

"…_..Just…..let…the…fever…..kill….me."_


End file.
